creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Axlthekoopakid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BEN: The New Target page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 05:48, June 18, 2012 Sloshedtrain 21:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Really sorry about the previous message, it didn't disclose much, but here are the full details, which seems pertinent on a site based around all things creepy. Basically, me and a few friends are creating a new, long running youtube series. its filmed on GTA using a PVR but with original characters, story and music, and its mostly inspired by film noir style movies (its black and white as well has heavily stylised) and psychological horror . The basic synopsis is a new york detective being stalked by a demented serial killer who doesn't wish to murder him, but instead wants to drive him to suicide by killing those around him and making his life hell.After seeing some of your dramatic creepypasta readings, it came to our attention that you are really talented with voice work, particularly heavily emotive readings based around violent lunatics, which is why we believe you are perfect for the role.The process would be quite simple, we'll send you the scripts we create, at which point we are open to any suggestions, collaboration and concern with any lines or plot elements you have taken interest in, then you would simply record your lines, send them to us in an audio file and we would dub them over the pre-created video to make the final product, a lucid plot for each episode.if you have any interest in the project, please let us know at your earliest convenience, if you do not have the time to participate in the project or do not find it particularly interesting we will understand, if you do wish to inquire further we will give you more information on the character's design, backstory, personality and some sample dialogue as well as general plot details.thank you very much for taking the time to read this message, we hope to speak to you in the futureyours faithfullyHenry aka Nightmarefuel1000 Henry.galley (talk) 11:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Spam, Threats, and Possibly Vandalism... It seemed to me that that was just another idiot roleplaying their favorite creepypasta characters. If I were you, I would have just reverted the edit and ignored it altogether. 99% of the time, users like this just post their stupid bullshit and happily fuck off. Nothing really to worry about. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 18:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: First, I'd appreciate if you read my talk page header in the future. Your poems were deleted as a part of a (still-ongoing) cleanup of Category:Poetry, which is being carried out for quality reasons. In general, your poems fell beneath our quality standards (this means they were not very good); feel free to use deletion appeal if you feel this isn't the case. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:22, January 27, 2014 (UTC) : I should also point out that the quality standards page is severely outdated and we no longer only look for good grammar/spelling/etc. The pasta itself has to be good too. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:15, January 27, 2014 (UTC) : So, wait... even Through the Eyes of a Madman? What exactly makes a Creepypasta "good" according to the standards of the Admins? Through the Eyes of a Madman was enjoyed by, and has disrupted the biorhythms of thousands of readers. Isn't that what a good Creepypasta is supposed to do? What's the point of deleting stories that are enjoyed by enough people to literally fill entire school districts? I'm no asshole, nor am I biased, but I firmly believe the "quality standards" on this wiki have enough holes in them to put swiss cheese to shame. If anything, I think the Admins here base their standards off of their own biased opinions. I'm not jumping to conclusions, but the bare minimum of what you're telling me is the following: "We no longer accept a pasta if it's only good in grammar, structure, spelling, etc. But, we have to like the story too. Don't get mad if we don't decide whether we like your story or not until it's gained a positive reputation, it's just community guidlines! Thanks for trying!" That, my friend is not only a slap in the face to the writers, but also to the narrators, their listeners, and the readers who come here to get a good scare. Please, tell all the Administrators that I said this, too. I am done with this site. I will take my business elsewhere. I honestly hope you people will eventually come to your senses before the site collapses in on itself. : Axlthekoopakid (talk) 03:43, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Axlthekoopakid :